


Dying in a hot tub - Mafia AU (Klave)

by Yourneighborhoodemo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Boys in Skirts, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Lingerie, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, M/M, Military, Military Kink, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy, Organized Crime, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Top Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourneighborhoodemo/pseuds/Yourneighborhoodemo
Summary: Reginald Hardgreeves- Feared Mafia leader and crime boss,He has seven adopted childeren with supernatural abilities...Klaus Hardgreeves formerly known as Number Four waits until their eighth birthday to run away from the hellhole of that house. He ends up at a random address far away from the mansion...where he meets a nice woman and her son who is ome year older than Klaus,His name is David and this is Klaus and Dave's story on how Klaus found the love of his life after running away from a terrible place.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Luther Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Dying in a hot tub - Mafia AU (Klave)

October 1st,1997 Time is- 3:00 PM

Reginald Hardgreeves Mansion.  
Klaus pov-  
Happy birthday to you~  
The candles flicker as me and my siblings sit along in a circle our 'father' Reginald Hardgreeves looking at us sternly to blow out the candles. Everyone does it except me.  
"Number four! Blow out the candles!" He tells me,I get up "Number Four!" He yells. I run and run and run

October 1st 1997 Time is-11:30PM  
Unknown house.

I knock on the door that I first find far enough away from the mansion...the door opens and a lovely lady opens the door,she has long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a pair of bell-bottom jeans with a red t-shirt paired with an apron

"Oh! What a lovely surprise! What may I do for you?" She asks me

"I-i ran away from my home,I found the first place that was far enough away and I just wanted to know if I could stay here?"  
I ask a little out of breath with panic lacing my voice.

"Of course you dear! You seem so tired and hurt I have some band-aids and you can come eat some dinner with me and my son!" She says with a little bit of sadness in her voice

"Th-thank you mrs.-" I question

"Oh! So sorry I forgot to introduce myself,first come inside and I will explain" She smiles and steps aside,I step in and smile

"My name is Elizabella Katz,you may be?"  
"S-sorry I have no name besides four..." I say with a frown "though I like the name Klaus!" I add  
"What's your last name,Klaus?" She asks while walking over to the stove that has a pot on it cooking a really nice smelling dinner  
"H-hardgreeves" I say with a small frown as she drops the spoon she was stirring it with and looks at me aghast

"You poor thing! Your dad is a mafia leader! No wonder you ran away..." She says with a small frown and her brows furrowed "You can stay with us as long as you want!" She adds

"Th-thank you! But you don't n-need to if its too m-much trouble..." I Respond

"No! It's no trouble at all! I can introduce you to my son! Him and his brother used to share a room till his brother-"she cuts her self off with a frown hoping I can fill in the blanks

"O-oh! I'm s-so sorry for your l-loss!" I say a little panicked

"Its fine,it happened a long time ago..." She says with a small smile

"A loss can really affect people,n-no matter how long ago.." I say with a frown

She smiles at me and grabs the box of band-aids and takes a couple out,walking over to me and putting them on the small cuts and bruises on my knees and arms.

"Th-thank you"

"It's okay,and you can stop apologising,what happened to me or you wasn't your fault." She looks up at me and gives a sad smile

She takes me to a room at the end of the hall and raps her knuckles on the door,a young boy around my age opens the door. He has short blonde curly hair but the curls aren't as wild as mine,A blue tank top and jean shorts as well as a brilliant smile that could light up a room.

"Yes mom?" He asks

"Well...someone ran away from home,he's had a rough home life. He's going to stay with us for a while,I want you to be nice to him," She looks at her son then looks to me and allows me to step forward 

"This is Klaus Hardgreeves,his father is not a very nice man,so that's why he's here." She says with a smile and pushes me to the room and closes the door

"H-hello" I say

"Hey! I'm David Katz! But you can call me Dave!" He says as he sticks out his hand for me to shake, I take it and shake

"M-my real name is n-number four Hardgreeves...but the name I c-chose is Klaus Hardgreeves..." I say a little shy.

He grabs my hand and I feel my face warm up for some reason as he leads me to my bed.

"This is where you will sleep! And if you don't have any clothes with you I can get some out of the dresser or we can share!"he says with a bright smile

"I had not time to get things,I just ran..." I say with a small frown

"That's ok! My mom and you can go shopping!" He says really excitedly

"DINNER!!" I hear from the other side of the house

I let go of his hand with a small smile and walk out of the room,sitting down at the table 

"So tell me about yourself Klaus!" Mrs.Katz says

"Well,I just turned eight today along with my six other siblings...We each have weird powers and mine is seeing the dead um...Our dad is really mean and our mom is really nice! That's about it..." I say

"Well I hope you can find a home here better than you had there." Mrs.Katz says

"Me too." I say back with a small smile.

Maybe I won't regret coming here after all.....

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be a little while, I hope you guys understand!


End file.
